Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an optical element, an optical element array, and a solid-state image-pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image-pickup apparatus provided with an optical element such as a micro lens is known. PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2012-507250 discloses that the micro lens in an optical image apparatus may have a non-spherical surface, and that an anti-reflection coating may be applied to a surface of the micro lens. However, in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2012-507250, a configuration of an anti-reflection film suitable for a micro lens having an asymmetrical curved surface has not been examined. This disclosure provides an optical element, an optical element array, and a solid-state image-pickup apparatus having a suitable anti-reflection structure.